Processing a resource request is typically an iterative, time-extended process in which multiple parties collect information relevant to the resource request in a piece-meal fashion. Multiple parties then repeatedly edit the same resource memorandum, pertaining to the qualification profile of the resource requestor. As such, it is difficult, after the fact, to determine the status of the information in the repeatedly edited resource memorandum at the point in time when a resource request was approved or denied. The problem is multiplied when the resource requester is a business entity or comprised of multiple parties.